Race Through Europe
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: Ben & Abigail's daughter is on a dangerous trip through Europe with a certain someone on her trail. Revenge knows no time and it will be as sweet as ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Race through Europe  
**A/N: I don't know where this idea came from it just kind of popped into my head one day and here it is.

* * *

Okay, so this is my life and this is my story. God does that sound lame! Anyhow this is how my life works: it's boring, it's redundant, and it's just this side of psychotic. It used to be cool to be at the opening of a new museum every month, not that the museums were all that interesting but when said openings are in a different city, in a different country than the one before it makes it a little cooler. My passport has more stamps than the post office and I've been to more countries than most people my age can locate. But like I said, it **used** to be cool, now it's verging on annoying.

I guess I should probably introduce myself since you're sitting here listening to my story. My name is Alexis Abigail Gates. Yes you heard right, Gates, as in Benjamin Gates or as I like to call him, Dad. My parents are Ben and Abigail Gates the famed historians and treasure hunters. Well I guess they weren't really treasure hunters, at least my mom wasn't. From what I understand she was a pretty mild mannered civil servant until my dad showed up in her office making wild claims about a supposed treasure map on the back of the Declaration of Independence. But you guys already know that part.

My parents are like any other set of brilliantly talented, though slightly neurotic, parental units. They can be cool at times but God help me if I do poorly on a test, especially history. The last time that happened I sat through a two hour lecture about how the past should never be forgotten and how it was my duty as a Gates to carry on the family legacy. And that's when I got a C+ on the exam! God only knows what would have happened if I would have failed it, I'd probably still be sitting in the parlor to this day. Ugh, and let's not even discuss the first time my boyfriend took me out on a date. I really thought my dad was going to have the FBI come in and run a background check on him. That's embarrassing. Thankfully everything worked out well and Josh and I have now been together for almost a year. I guess miracles do happen.

But I guess I better get down to the real reason you're here. After all I don't think you want to hear my entire life story, so I'll cut to the chase. With all the places I've been in my life and all the things I've seen there is still one place that mystifies me: the city of Prague in the Czech Republic. I know you were expecting me to name some exotic place in South America or maybe somewhere in Africa, but what can I say? My heart belongs to Europe even if my brain is a patron of American history.

Where did I get this fascination? Beats me, but I've always had it since I can remember. There's something about that city that just draws me in. It seems to me that it holds some sort of weird protection against anything and everything on this planet. Think about it, how many wars have been waged in Europe? And yet very little of Prague has been destroyed. Hitler himself pronounced that Prague was to be the gem of his empire, after Berlin that is. There's something cool about that. But now back to my story…

It started out as any normal day. I woke up around six o'clock in the morning and pulled myself into the shower. Nearly 45 minutes later I was dressed and ready for school. It's one of the interesting things about uniforms is that it really cuts down preparation time in the morning. I never have to think about what I'm going to wear I just pull on my green and white plaid skirt and green sweater overtop a white collared shirt. It's a little boring, but hey that's life. So I went downstairs where my mom was already in the kitchen reading her morning copy of the Washington Post.

"Good morning sweetie," she called without looking up from the ink. "Sausage and eggs are on the stove."

I glanced at the skillet on the stove and shook my head. "I think I'll just have cereal." Don't get me wrong my mom's cooking isn't terrible. I mean it's edible and everything, but only if you don't value your life. So I grabbed my usual orange plastic bowl out of the cupboard, set it on the table and scrounged around another cupboard for an appealing cereal. Finding nothing better I settled on Cheerios and took a seat at the table.

"Good morning Princess," my dad announced kissing the top of my head as he came into the kitchen. He's done this every morning since I can remember. It's a little annoying but what can I say, I kind of enjoy it most days. "What's for breakfast?"

"There's sausage and eggs on the stove," my mom repeated.

My dad looked at me and I silently slid my finger across my neck to convey my opinion. Dad laughed.

"I saw that," mom said. I'm not sure how she did that, but she managed to see everything even when her head was buried in a book or the Washington Post. I merely shrugged my shoulders and continued with my bowl of Cheerios. Ironically my dad chose to eat the rest of the concoction on the stove and lived to tell the tale.

I dropped my bowl in the sink and made my way into the foyer where my book bag was hanging. It wasn't hanging because I put it there, but because my dad got tired of seeing my books sprawled across the desk in his study and usually packed them up for me. Just as I was making my way out the door he stopped me.

"Lexi? Do you have any plans for this weekend?"

The truth was that I did, and I knew I did but I hated to disappoint him. "I'm not sure, Dad. I think Josh might be planning something for my birthday. I'll ask him today."

"Okay. Have a good day."

"You too," I said and slipped out the door. I thought the week would be boring, and actually it was. Isn't it funny how time always seems to drag when you reach the last four weeks of the school year? We were twenty days of classes away from summer freedom but yet the academic gods refused to relinquish their hold. It was going to be a long week, but it was nothing compared to what was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Race through Europe 2**

So like I said the week went pretty slowly, class by class, until finally Friday rolled around. That morning I woke up and immediately went to my closet. You see on Fridays we're allowed to wear whatever we want, well as long as it conforms to the school's dress code, so I always need a little time to put something together. Luckily it was a beautiful day in the beginning of May and I was psyched to finally be able to wear some of my summer clothes. I chose my outfit carefully, a white skirt that ended a few inches above my knees and a purple wrap around shirt with a white tank underneath. I knew my dad would probably stare me down if I tried to walk out of the house with my skirt at that length, so for his sanity I pulled it down so it touched my knees. After my shower I went about my morning routine just like any other day. Breakfast was the same old cereal, except I think I decided to change it up and went with Rice Krispies instead of Cheerios. But I guess that's not really important.

Once again mom was hiding behind the Washington Post. I wondered momentarily if I were to walk into the kitchen some morning wearing absolutely nothing if she would notice. Probably, she noticed everything.

"Good morning Sweetheart," she said and to my surprise actually dropped the paper to the table.

"Wow mom," I said, "not used to seeing your face during breakfast." I laughed as did she.

"So what do you have planned for the weekend?" she asked.

Suddenly I began to wonder about my parents' interest in my social life. I could have chalked it all up to them planning some kind of special dinner or something for my birthday but this felt different somehow.

"I'm not sure really," I answered. "Josh has something planned for tonight but I'm not sure what yet. Kind of scary."

"And why is that?"

"Well he said something about going into the city, but his driving scares me," I laughed. Honestly Josh wasn't that bad of driver but every time we went into downtown D.C. we ended up getting turned around and lost. The last time we almost got arrested for using a private entrance to Capital Hill. How we missed the large white building and the 'No Public Entrance' signs I will never know. "I really have no interest in being arrested."

"Who's getting arrested?" my dad asked as he entered the kitchen. He kissed my head and then gave my mother a lingering kiss on the lips. "Get a room," I mumbled.

"We have one," mom answered.

"Actually we have twenty," dad corrected. "But back to getting arrested. I take it you're going out with Josh again?"

"Yes Dad," I sighed waiting for the lecture that I knew was coming.

"Well just be careful," he said. That was it. There was nothing about me dating an older boy (and by older I mean ten and a half months), and nothing about me being too serious about our relationship. Honestly I think it bothered my dad that I had never dated anyone other than Josh as weird as that sounds.

"I will Dad," I answered. "Guess I better get going."

"Hey your mother and I won't be around when you get home from school. We've been invited to the gala at George Washington University so we'll be leaving from work and probably won't be home until late."

"But that doesn't mean you can stay out all night," mom said. "The alarm system will tell us when you got back here. And if it's past midnight you're in trouble."

I sighed and rolled my eyes dramatically. "Whatever." You would think that on a weekend I would be allowed out past midnight, but that would just be a little too much to ask for. I grabbed my books and headed out the door.

At the end of the school day I was waiting for Josh at his locker, hoping he would be able to give me a ride to my piano lesson.

"Hey Lex," he called as he approached. As soon as he reached me I wrapped my arm around his neck and kissed him softly. "What was that for?"

"I don't know," I answered. "But I've been thinking about doing it all day and couldn't wait any longer."

"Well in that case," he smiled and pulled me into another kiss. This one was longer and I can't even begin to describe how right it felt. "Need a ride home?" he asked after we had parted.

"Actually I was wondering if you could take me to the Concert Hall? I'm supposed to meet Dr. Webb at three for my lesson."

"Can't you walk?" he teased. "After all it is only across campus. You can make it there in fifteen minutes."

"Well why should I walk when I have a wonderful boyfriend who can drive me over?" I knew I had won the argument, not that there was really any opposition. Reluctantly he drove me over to the concert hall and waited while I went inside. To my great fortune Dr. Webb was unable to make appointments that day so it looked like I was free for the rest of the day.

"So what are the plans for tonight?" I asked hoping that he would divulge some sort of information.

"Not going to work that way Lex," he said. Damn him and his secrecy.

"C'mon," I begged. "You have to give me something to work with."

"Fine," he relented. "Be ready by six and wear something nice." He never was one to spoil the surprise.

So he dropped me off at my house a few minutes later and sped out of the driveway blinking his lights twice at the end. I laughed and let myself in, turning off the alarm system in the process. I know why my parents bought the stupid thing, but it really is a pain. The one time I came home from shopping and forgot about it, the next thing I know there are four police cars in our driveway and I'm being interrogated in my own home. Luckily mom and dad weren't far away and were able to get everything sorted out quickly. Still I hate that stupid thing.

I practically ran up the stairs to my room, nearly out of breath by the time I got there. I'm not sure if it was because it was my birthday or because my parents just love me that much, but hanging on the back of my closet door was a gorgeous dress wrapped in a clear bag. Inside was a folded piece of yellow paper and to this day I still remember what it said:

Have fun with Josh tonight Princess…but not too much fun! We'll see you in the morning. Happy Birthday!  
Love,  
Mom & Dad

I remembered the dress immediately; I had pointed it out to my mom the last time we went shopping in Georgetown. It was a simple summer sundress made of soft pink material with a magenta ribbon that tied around the empire waist. God how I loved that dress, it fit me perfectly and I loved the color. It really is a shame it never made it through the night.

* * *

Isn't foreshadowing fun? Let me know what you guys think! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Race through Europe 3**

That same night Josh came to pick me up, right on time. He always was the punctual one, never a minute late. And it always killed him that if I was even a minute late. I always found it endearing. But anyhow he picked me up at six o'clock and we drove into the city. Cars flew past and horns blew at us as we crossed three lanes of traffic to make a left turn onto a one way street. I really didn't think that I would live through the night. Miraculously we made it to the restaurant which I must admit was rather nice.

Dinner was fabulous, but let's not dwell on the petty details of a night that is easily lost in the events that followed. There are several clubs in D.C. that cater to the under 21 crowd and of these the most popular was Watergate. Ironically named, the owner of the club was a huge Nixon fan and would often corner patrons and give them a lecture on how Nixon was framed by an overzealous Congress. After the guy learned who my parents were I had to literally get my friends to pull me out of that place. I quickly learned to avoid that club, or at least its proprietor. But back to the story at hand…

We spent the rest of the night dancing and laughing. It was the perfect cliché night to my perfectly cliché life. I didn't know if it was the heat or the number of people packed into the place or if someone spiked my drink but I started to get a little dizzy. Okay not just a little dizzy, I'm talking like full on spinning room and blurred colors. I found Josh and he helped me out to his car where I promptly passed out.

When I finally came to I was blind, well okay not technically. I couldn't see a thing and for a moment I thought I really had gone blind. That is until I reached up and felt the cloth that was tied around my eyes. It was a little less frightening at that point.

"Don't take it off," Josh told me. I knew his voice was close but I couldn't really tell where it was coming from.

"This really isn't my idea of fun," I retorted. I raised my hands to the blindfold once again only to have his hands cover my own and push them back down to rest in my lap.

"Just leave it on," he said coolly.

"What is going on here Josh? Where are we?"

"My orders were very clear," he said his voice suddenly becoming dark and serious.

"I don't particularly like being blindfolded while you're driving. It's scary enough when I can see what's coming at us."

"I'm not driving," he said. He was being so secretive; to be honest I was a little scared.

"Josh you're starting to scare me. What the hell is going on?"

"Look all I can tell you is that we're on your parents plane," he said. "Can't say anything more. I don't want to ruin all their planning."

I was confused, utterly and completely. Why was I on my parents' plane? Where were we going? And more importantly why was Josh with me? He'd never gone with me on any of the trips I took with my parents. God I hope my dad didn't have some kind of secret agenda behind this.

I relented to sleep within the hour, figuring that where ever it was that we were headed would probably take some time to get there. I couldn't have been out for more than a few hours when the plane's wheels touching down woke me up.

"Can I take this off now?" I asked referring to the blindfold.

"Not yet," Josh answered. "We're almost there. Trust me, it's all going to be worth it." He led me down the staircase and into a waiting car. It was another hour or so before the vehicle came to a stop. "We're here."

"Fabulous," I sighed. "Where is here?" I stepped out of the car and the blindfold was untied and dropped to the ground. The late morning sun hurt my eyes at first but eventually the squinting and blinking cleared the picture before me. "It's a city," I surmised.

"Brilliant," Josh laughed. "Nice deduction."

"Am I supposed to recognize this place?" I asked shielding my eyes from the sun and surveying the picture in front of me. "Because honestly it looks vaguely familiar."

"Maybe this will help," he said before physically turning me 180 degrees. Then I was staring at a large stone structure. I remember I couldn't see the whole thing but it didn't matter. It was as though I had an epiphany while standing on that hill.

"Pr—pra..." I couldn't manage to get the word out.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't make that out." I have no idea when my parents got there or how long they had been standing behind me but there they were.

"Prague," I managed to choke out. "I'm in Prague."

"Well you said it's always been your dream," dad smiled. "Happy Sweet 16 Princess."

I could have died at that moment and been happy. Well actually I hadn't seen any of Prague other than the outside wall of Prague Castle so I wouldn't technically be happy. But it was a good start. I threw my arms around my parents and hugged them both so hard I vaguely remember hearing a few bones pop. But hey I was happy and I don't think either of them were complaining.

"Now," mom said, "what do you guys say we do some sightseeing?"

"Sounds like a good idea," dad replied. Josh nodded his head silently then they all looked at me.

"What am I gonna say? No? Let's go!"

* * *

**Well there you go! Don't forget to review, it makes me veeeerry happy. ;)**


End file.
